The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting a context of this disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Vehicles include instrument panels to communicate information indicative of operation to an operator. Motor vehicles include instrument panels with several gauges and dials that communicate vehicle conditions such as speed, engine rpm, temperature, and oil pressure along with many other operational parameters. The appearance of the dials and gauges contribute to the overall aesthetic appearance of the vehicle interior. Three-dimensional dials provide a desired aesthetic appearance, but require non-planer features that can complicate manufacture and assembly.
Accordingly, it is desirable to design and develop an instrument panel that includes a flat panel display with features that add both increased functionality while providing desired three-dimensional appearance and effects.